vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skuld Silent-Third
|-|Skuld's Mask= |-|Serial Killer Skuld= Summary Skuld Silent-Third is a Faith Organization Elite and one of the 3 pilots of the 2nd Generation Object, Norn. Skuld is also a prolific serial killer that focuses on women and androgynous boys, though her "hobby" is kept under wraps by the Faith Organization. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with PDW, 9-B with Big Game Hunter | 10-A physically, 9-B with Hand Axe Name: Skuld Silent-Third Origin: Heavy Object Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Elite, Soldier, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Reactions, enhanced body and mind, skilled Object pilot, expert markswoman, expert serial killer | Expert at using explosives Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level with PDW, Wall level with Big Game Hunter (On the level of an anti-materiel rifle, destroyed a wooden door and a wooden bridge) | Athlete level physically, Wall level with Hand Axe (Causes powerful explosions. If focused, its blast can burn through several steel beams and tear through armored robots and Oh ho ho's powered suit) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (During battles Elites keep track of the enemy Object's lenses and targeting equipment to aimdodge attacks like laser beams before they are fired) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Likely Athlete level normally, Street level with her suit (An Elite's special suit is made to endure any climate or environment, and it also contains high-level protection against bullets, blades, and explosions, easily stopping 9mm bullets) Stamina: High Range: Human melee range, at least dozens of meters with PDW, 100m with Big Game Hunter (20m underwater) Standard Equipment: Norn, small PDW. Skuld later acquired the Big Game Hunter, a modified speargun. | Hand Axe Intelligence: High mental capabilities, comparable to other Elites and described as a genius for being capable of adjusting the Norn and keeping it balanced while using its giant plasma blade. An extremely intelligent war criminal known to use skilled acting, various psychological tests, and counseling methods to her advantage to win the trust of others, and she also possesses the "charisma of death" found in many serial killers and qualities that break down the morals of others. Expert at adlibbing and improvisation, ad-libbed several circumstances to manipulate both the Legitimacy Kingdom and the Faith Organization during their fight. She intentionally includes shifts and emotional swings in her actions to make herself harder to predict. She's considered to have the skill to destroy a mid-level guerilla base and construct a mountain of corpses on her own. Can calculate her bullet ricochets. After being inspired by Quenser she quickly became an expert on using explosives in unconventional ways, even managing to take down an Object Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ricochet:' Skuld is capable of calculating her bullet ricochets to attack the enemy from an unexpected direction. *'Big Game Hunter:' The Big Game Hunter is a modified speargun acquired by Skuld. Instead of using gas or rubber to launch the shaft, it uses a custom made blank rifle cartridge packed full of gunpowder. It has a range of 20m in the water and 100 in the air. Its power is comparable to an anti-materiel rifle, and it's capable of completely shattering a wooden door and destroying a wooden bridge. * Hand Axe: Special Legitimacy Kingdom explosive more powerful than the standard C4. Skuld acquired these explosives in the black market after developing an obsession with Quenser Barbotage and deciding to take up his use of explosives. Besides regular explosions, Skuld has shown to be capable of projecting the focused blast as an anti-materiel/anti-armor weapon and even detonating a small piece at her feet and use the resulting blast to rotate her body and boost the strength of a roundhouse kick. Key: Heavy Object EX | Post-Madagascar Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Heavy Object Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9